Master Of Capture
by EpickFighter
Summary: Being lonely most of his life, Keima Katsuragi's only true friend is none other than the virtual world, making reality a burden to him. But Haqua's love for him has expanded causing her to show him that he is never alone knowing that she is always right by his side.
1. Plans with Benefits

**Hello Everyone! This is my first fan-fiction on TWGOK and mainly focused on the KeimaXHaqua pairing them both being my favorite pairing in the series.**

**Also this is mainly based off of the Anime and a very small portion of the manga (Since i haven't read much of the Manga). So with that being said i hope you enjoy reading this!**

* * *

Keima got out of his room after another long day of non-stop gaming. He was in his room almost all summer long, winning every dating sim game there was to offer. Being a God of Conquest or _Otamegane_ of course.

As he got up from the chair he did a small long stretch and yawned. Taking a small break he noticed that his stomach was growling very loudly. _"Being a God Of Conquest has it's perks yet it's downsides."_ He thought after hearing his belly growl.

He walked downstairs to the kitchen to grab some food until he spotted Elsie cooking. Keima pinned his back against the wall and moved slowly, until spotting another figure in the Kitchen.

When he finally hit the ending point of the wall he saw it was Haqua who was assisting Elsie with her cooking, causing Keima to give out a sigh of relief.

Keima walked into the kitchen and was immediately spotted by Elsie "Good Afternoon, Kami-nii Sama!"

Haqua then turned her head to him "Hey, Katsuragi."

"Good Afternoon to you all." He replied pulling food out from the refrigerator.

Elsie watched him take the food out "You know were cooking some food right now."

"Yes I am aware of that, this is just a snack." He responded.

"That's not a snack that's a meal." Hagua jumped into the conversation.

"How is this a…" Before he could finish Hagua walked to him until they were so close together they could feel each other's face heat up.

"Katsuragi just wait, me and Elsie have been cooking all day just for…" She blushed when trying to finish her sentence.

"For who?"

"For…Uh…" Hagua looked over to Elsie seeing if she could back her up but noticed she was gone.

"Where's Elsie?" She asked quietly.

"She just gave me this note." Keima answered.

"How'd she…?"

"Let's see here."

"_Dear Kami-nii Sama and Haqua I forgot to tell you that me and the band were going to do some practice today, so I'm not coming back home for a couple of hours. Until then you two have fun!_

_Sincerely Elsie, __P.S Not too much fun!_

"Well this is just great." Keima spoke after reading the note.

"I have to deal with you till Elsie comes back how lovely….."

Haqua's face turned angry quick "What's the big deal about me, you always say crap like this all the time!"

Keima just adjusted his glasses "This is exactly what I mean."

Haqua at that point was really angry, she picked him up with her scythe causing him to gasp for air. "I didn't come here to be yelled at!"

"Then what did you come here f-for?" Keima gasped willingly for air.

Haqua blushed lightly that time and slowly dropped him down from her scythe "It's….None of your business."

Hearing that, Keima decided to just leave. He walked towards the door to be blocked by Haqua. "W-Where do you think you're going?"

"I need to get some air." He said pulling out his PFP.

"I'll go with you then." Haqua blurted out.

Keima looked up from his PFP and stared at Haqua, her face was almost completely red and had a nervous look.

"Why are you acting so weird today Haqua?"

"No it's just I think you should have somebody walk along with you."

Keima sighed "Fine Haqua you can come, it's not like I'm going on some adventure or something like that."

With that being said Haqua opened the door for Keima and followed him out.

* * *

Elsie knocked on the door lightly.

"Yes who is it…"

"Hey Chihiro nice to see you!"

Chihiro stared at Elsie with shock visible on her face "Elly, what are you doing here? We don't have any practice or anything if that's what you're wondering."

"I know I just wanted to know if I could hang out with you." Elsie said cheerfully.

"Why is that?"

"Well cause you texted me saying you weren't doing anything all summer long, so I decided to just drop by." Elsie happily said.

Chihiro didn't sigh or get angry at her she just let Elsie in "Feel free to make yourself at home."

When Chihiro turned around Elsie wasn't there anymore "Huh?

She walked up the stairs into her room to see Elsie staring out her window. "Are you okay Elly?

"Shush…I'm trying to see if my plan is working."

"What plan?"

"The plan for Kami-nii Sama and Haqua to get together…" Elsie spoke.

Elsie turned to look at Chihiro who just had a confusing look on her face "What are you talking about? Who's Haqua?"

"And not that I care or anything but…" Chihiro stopped and gave a small red blush "Why would you try to get Keima to go out with whoever that is."

"It's mainly for him to uh…get out more often and see the real world." Elsie quickly spoke.

"Oh ok then…well you want to go follow them?" Chihiro brought up "Not that I care or anything!" She quickly responded regaining the same blush on her face.

Elsie continued to stare at Chihiro as she blushed up. "_D__oes Chihiro...remember?_

"Elly you there?" Chihiro spoke.

"Yeah, sorry I was thinking but I guess we can go follow them." She replied.

"Alright then, let's go." Chihiro almost left the room until Elsie started laughing "What is it?"

"Chihiro you can't go outside like that! Your in your PJ's!

Chihiro looked down and then saw her pajamas "Eh, it doesn't matter. It's not like were going shopping or something."

Elsie looked at Chihiro for a moment and walked towards the door "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

The walk with Keima was very long and boring to Haqua, neither of them offering to speak a single word.

When finally coming across a small park, Haqua finally decided to start a conversation. "So…how's the loose soul hunting been going along?"

"It's been pretty good so far." Keima answered not taking his eyes off his PFP.

"Ah I see…" Haqua glared over to his PFP and looked at it for a moment and then looked up to Keima who seemed to be lost in reality and more in depth with his game.

"Um, Katsuragi could I ask you a question?" Haqua asked curiously.

Keima ignored the question for a minute until reaching a save point. "So what's this question you wanna ask?"

"Well, it's just….what do you see in those games that makes them so…..special to you?"

Hearing that question, Keima slowly turned his head to her "What makes these games so special you ask?"

Haqua leaned away from him knowing the answer would most likely be in a yell but she was wrong.

"These games are so special to me because it makes reality seem so foolish and so ridiculous, all the people in reality are flawed with many errors."

"Instead where in games no one thinks your some weirdo creeper." Keima continued.

"You're talking to me and i don't think you're a creeper at all." Haqua responded.

"Well you are a girl but also a demon."

Haqua was about to yell at him but Keima quickly silenced her "But either way it goes, I'll still think you're a girl."

Haqua couldn't help but to feel touched by that even though it was offensive "Really Keima? That's nice to hear from you." She leaned closer to him

Keima didn't notice until feeling some of her hair on his shoulder, that did cause him to get a bit off guard.

"This is actually nice just the two of us at the park." Haqua softly spoke.

"Actually, were a couple of feet from the park." Keima added.

"So what's the difference, at least where somewhere other than that house all day." She commented. The two were finally in close to the park, however Keima felt something strange about the park.

"_This park seems familiar, was I here for something?"_ Keima thought going through all his memories until he stopped at something that made him stop for a second, It was the park he and Kusunoki went too when he tried to conquer her.

The park this time was empty, no one in sight at all giving the both of them a normal peaceful day.

As soon as they found a bench to sit on, Keima immediately pulled out his PFP and Haqua could tell he was in another world.

About ten minutes later, Haqua was starting to fall asleep not knowing what to do. The guy she liked was right next to her and she needed to take this chance to try and get closer to him.

She took a small breath and looked at Keima "Katuragi, do you ever feel alone? You know like you have no friends or anyone by your side."

Keima ignored the question, causing Haqua to continue staring at him. Two minutes passing by, Keima finally replied "Why would you ask a question like that? I'm never alone, my games are always right next to me."

"No, minus the games. Are you ever alone in reality?" She curiously asked.

He didn't answer, all he did was scoot a little from Haqua causing her to let out a sigh. "It's not bad to feel alone, everyone gets that feeling all the time…..including me." She mumbled.

"I know but you're asking a _God _if he ever feels alone."

Haqua started to get frustrated "Stop playing these games and answer the question already!"

Keima adjusted his glasses and continued to play his PFP "Loneliness is a feeling that everybody does get, but to me it's nothing. Especially to a _God_ like me, i never need to feel alone or get the slightest feeling of it.

"So there is that a clear explanation?"

"I guess so but I mean…" Haqua glared over to a couple walking through the park "See right there, look at those two they don't feel loneliness cause they know they have each other whenever in trouble or in good.

"Do you now see what I was trying to-" Haqua stopped and saw Keima look up from his PFP and at the sky.

"Haqua you do have a slight point about all of this but could you answer one of my questions?"

"Sure."

"Why are you asking me all of this?"

Haqua blushed and turned away "Just out of sheer curiosity! I don't like you or anything if that's what you're thinking."

"I didn't bring up anything about you liking me." Keima spoke back to her.

Haqua blushed even darker, Keima stared at her for a while and came closer to her, to the point they could feel each other's body heat up.

"Haqua…do you…like me?"

At that point Haqua's whole face was as red as a tomato "W-What!? No! Why would you ask me that?" She got up from the bench and stared towards the sun.

Keima got up and put a hand on her shoulder causing her to quickly turn to him "Are you sure about that?"

Haqua's face was red as can be and her heartbeat went as fast as a race car "_What should I do? If he knows he'll probably just laugh at me saying I wasted my time or…"_ Haqua stopped thinking when Keima started leaning his face very closely to her's.

"Katsuragi…what are you trying to..." Her words were stopped when he put a finger on her lip.

"Shut up, you speak too much."

Haqua gazed into Keima's brown eyes as he moved in closer to her lips, she at that point was blushing redder than a Keima came closer to her Haqua shoved him away "No,No! This isn't how it should be!"

Keima was confused after hearing her yell that out. "How what shouldn't be?"

"Uh,Uh..." Haqua quickly darted around the park thinking of some random excuse to make up "This isn't how the park should be you know!" All kid like and..."

"What are you talking about?" Keima answered in deep confusion.

Haqua sighed and turned away "_What am i doing here in the first place? I'm just making my relationship with me and Katsuragi even more complicated."_

"It's nothing, Keima just..." She was turned around to see Keima leaving.

"Where do you think your going!" She yelled to him.

"Leaving, got my air." He said turning to his PFP.

"N-No don't go!" Haqua called back to him.

"Why not..." Keima was silenced when Haqua ran over to him.

When coming face to him, she stared at him and took a deep breath. "Because i...li...lik..."

"You lik?" Keima asked oddly.

"No it's just..." That time Keima stopped her.

"And you know you still haven't answered the question of you liking me." He spoke staring down at his game. "So do you or not?"

Haqua bit her lip knowing that she'd most likely get rejected and it made her feel even weirder thinking a District Chief get rejected by a total nerd.

"Alright i'll tell you...i..." She was stopped by Keima kissing her on the lips.

The kiss was a brief five seconds but the feel of his soft lips touching her's felt amazing to her like something she would of never experienced in her life

When done Haqua's first expression was priceless. "Why'd the heck did you do that!"

"Cause." He said adjusting his glasses and returning back to his game "Did that make up your mind?"

Haqua stared at him for three seconds thinking "_He Kissed me. Katsuragi kissed me yet, it doesn't feel right like i should accept it or..."_ Before she could finish her thought, a familiar voice came out of the blue.

"Keima-Kun?"

The two turned their heads to where it came from.

It was Keima's childhood friend, Tenri who's main expression was total shock.

"Tenri!?" Keima called out, but the next thing he knew Diana came out from Tenri and walked towards the two.

"Keima!

Keima stared at Haqua who replied the stare to him as Diana came marching towards the two.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading my first chapter on this , if you can please tell me how i did and contribute to this story if you like to see more. But that's not going to stop chapter 2 from coming, which is going to come soon (Couple of days at the most.) But i thank you all for putting your time in to read this and so with that being said i'll see you next chapter!**


	2. Finding a Way

**Hey again everyone, welcome back to another chapter in Master of Capture. All I can say is I did work a good amount of time on this chapter trying to make every little thing perfect. **

**So that being said, hope you enjoy Chapter 2!**

* * *

Not knowing what to expect from the Goddess, Keima stared into Haqua's eyes with no fear or any emotion. When staring at her for a while it did make Haqua blush a little more.

"Why are you gawking at me like that in this type of situation!" She yelled to him.

Keima just continued to stare at her before being interrupted by Diana who gave him a very fierce and sharp glance.

"Any reason you…kissed that demon! "She said in a stern harsh tone.

Keima didn't show much fear at this point, being relaxed and calm the whole time.

"Well?" Diana stared at him sharply.

Keima shook his head from staring at her "It's all just an uh…" He was paused when Haqua jumped in.

"Keima just tripped!"

Diana just stared sharper at the two "You all the sudden "Trip" causing you to kiss each other? I believe that." She said sarcastically.

Keima just gave Haqua a furious glare and Haqua could get the message from it "_Your only making this worse for the two of us!"_

"So you two have any more excuses to share with me?" She continued in a harsh tone.

Keima took a deep breath and saved his game then looked back at Diana. "Ok Diana I'll tell you the truth."

"I'm listening."

"She kissed me!" Keima terribly lied causing him to get a huge slap from Diana.

He laid on the ground rubbing his cheek "_Man I hate the real world!"_

"No more lies Keima! My eyes don't lie to me and they clearly saw you kiss that disgusting demon!"

Haqua's blushed up face disappeared fast "Who are you calling a disgusting demon!"

The two came face to face both with furious faces. "I'm talking about you who else!" Diana shouted.

"Why don't you take that back you filthy goddess!" Haqua shouted back.

As the two continued their bickering, Keima laid on the ground before someone gave out their hand to help him up.

"Thanks…" When he looked up he saw it was Chihiro staring at Haqua and Diana.

"Um Keima, who are those people." She stared closely at them.

"Those are just uh…some friends of mine." He responded slowly.

"Kami-Nii Sama! Are you okay?" Elsie rushed towards Keima.

"Yeah I'm fine but…wait a minute, what are you two doing here?"

"Um…just around the neighborhood?" Elsie answered in a hopeful tone.

"Okay then, well hold on let me try and fix this."

Keima ran over to the two and pushed them away from each other "Stop!"

Diana and Haqua both stopped yelling at each other and focused their eyes on Keima.

"Listen girls just calm down, Diana the kiss between me and Haqua was nothing alright it was just an… accident."

Diana frowned at him "How is kissing someone on purpose an accident?"

"No I mean I tripped and when I tried to balance myself, I wasn't paying attention to where my face was going to causing me to kiss her, okay?"

She frowned at him and kept her fierce glare on him for a short couple of seconds, and finally spoke "Okay Keima, I'll accept that excuse…for now, but don't suspect me to let this fly by so easily."

Diana turned to Haqua "And this isn't over, for the time being."

With that said the goddess left from the scene and turned back to Tenri who looked down with a shy red face and apologized, leaving after.

The whole scene of Tenri/Diana now being gone Keima immediately sighed and went back to his PFP. "_Now that's over time to get back to the world of gaming!"_

Haqua watched as Tenri left and turned back to Keima "You know she's going to get us back for all this."

"Isn't it obvious?" He replied not taking his eyes off the screen of the PFP.

After the small quarrel, Elsie managed to get to them. "So how did everything go down with Tenri,Kami-nii sama?"

"It went well…" Keima said blankly.

"Also Elsie where's Chihiro?"

"She decided to leave, saying she felt sick or something so I let her go."

Keima just nodded when hearing that and left the park leaving Haqua and Elsie behind.

"Wait Katsuragi!" Haqua called out but by the time she tried to run over to him he was already out of sight.

Elsie let out a puff of air "Well this was a failure."

"What was a failure?" Haqua quickly asked.

"Um…nothing just uh..." Elsie stammered making Haqua very suspicious of her.

"Wait a second…you weren't at band practice were you?"

Elsie let out another sigh and played with her fingers "Okay, Okay there was no band practice today it was just..i tried to get you closer to Kami-Nii Sama."

Haqua didn't let out a bad reaction she just frowned a little "Elsie you didn't have to do all this, just leave all of this to me, ok?"

Elsie quickly nodded to her role model.

With a three seconds of silence passing by, Elsie broke it. "But Haqua, what are you going to do now that Keima kissed you?"

Haqua immediately started blushing red all over again "You saw that!"

Elsie was about to nod but knew it was better if to not answer at all.

"Elsie I'll deal with him myself, just don't make any of these ridiculous plans anymore."

"Yes ma'am!" She responded stiffly.

All that being said Haqua told Elsie to leave and she did so allowing Haqua to have some alone time at the park.

She sat on the bench and thought deeply "_Why did I let him kiss me? I should have just showed no emotion at all, instead of turning red every two seconds."_

"_Or Maybe I was supposed to get kissed early, maybe it was meant to be." _

* * *

At the Katsuragi household, Keima laid on the couch on his PFP having the whole house be silent. Elsie was taking a shower so it was only for a couple of minutes.

Throughout gaming though, Keima did get multiple thoughts of Haqua pop up.

About two minutes in his game he paused it "_Why do I keep thinking about her? I have no interest in a real girl nor I ever will!" _He yelled in his mind.

But the part when he kissed her really caused him to keep thinking about her, feeling as if he what did was stupid or the right thing to do.

Neither less, Keima stared away from the ceiling and back to the PFP.

10 minutes later, Mari came home with a bunch of shopping bags. "Keima I'm home!"

"Hi mom." He murmured.

"What was that?" She replied.

Keima didn't answer back causing his mom to just sigh. "_Am I to blame for my son to be like this?"_ She doubtfully thought.

"Where's Elsie at?" She replied quickly.

"She's taking a shower."

"Ah, well…" Mari's response was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Hmm wonder who that could be?" She silently spoke.

Opening the door, Mari was staring at a girl with light purple eyes and black hair in ponytails.

"Oh hello Tenri! What can I do for you?"

"Is Keima-Kun home?" She quietly asked.

"Yes he is, want me to get him for you?"

Tenri shook her head.

"Alright, you're free to come in."

Tenri walked through the house to see Keima lying down playing on his PFP.

"Keima?" She calmly asked.

Keima paused his game and saw Tenri with her big purple eyes gawking at him "Yes?"

"D-Diana wants to talk to you…in private."

Keima sighed and walked towards his room with Tenri following, when the two were both in the room, he sat on his gaming chair and turned it towards her.

Before he could ask what Diana wanted, next thing he knew, her red eyes were already staring at him.

"Keima I need to have a word with you."

He just looked down at the PFP "What is it then?"

Diana's intimidating glare focused on him "As I said a couple hour's ago, I'm not letting this fly by so tell me the actual truth of what happened between you and Haqua."

Finally saving his game, Keima put his PFP in his pocket "You want the truth? then I'll tell you."

Knowing he would get killed for saying this, he took a heavy breath "I kissed Haqua."

Diana didn't say anything at all her expression as he could tell slightly adjusted into anger noticing her fist's ball up, but she easily relaxed.

"Now I must ask, why?"

"I asked if she liked me and she didn't answer so there you have it." He said with not much emotion.

"That doesn't give you the right to just kiss anyone because they don't answer you. You should know better than that Keima. Kissing a girl in an instant isn't going to make her admit things, It's just going to cause things to escalate to fast."

Keima just stared at her in response.

"And also if you really want to make this up to me and Tenri."

Her face started to blush up a little "You'd kiss me."

"W-Wait what?" Keima quickly stammered.

"You heard me, you would kiss me if you're really sorry."

The room was silent at first, but Keima dragged himself to the goddess being neck and neck with each other.

They leaned very slowly in to kiss, but when the two were now lip to lip, immediately the goddess pulled out knowing it was wrong to force the two to kiss.

"Something wrong?" Keima asked lightly.

"No, just…I'll leave but I'll find another way for you to make up for this."

The goddess went to the door and turned around "Take care of Tenri for me."

He just nodded and the goddess already transformed into Tenri who looked as if she wanted to say something but couldn't get it out.

So she just left like that, leaving Keima in his room of silence.

Keima sat deeper into his chair and thought about everything he did leading up to Tenri coming in his room.

Going through everything he kept pausing at the kiss with him and Haqua wondering for the true reason he did it.

He knew it wasn't for her to make up her mind but for something different.

"_Was it I couldn't help myself? Was it I was actually attracted to a girl in the…real..worl…" _He stopped his thought there.

"_This is stupid there is no way that I'd ever be interested in any girl in reality, especially…her. But if it's not that then…"_

Keima immediately stopped thinking and finally had the answer of why he kissed Haqua appear right in his mind.

"That's it!" He yelled.

Keima looked up with his eyes shining in the light "I have to Conquer Haqua!"

"Conquer Haqua?" A voice peeped out.

Keima turned to the door to see Elsie coming through it but all he did was let out a small grin.

"Yes, I must conquer her."

"Starting tomorrow!" He shouted in with courage in his voice.

Although it'd hadn't make any since to Elsie why Keima had wanted to Conquer Haqua, she still knew there would be some gaps and obstacles on the way.

* * *

**Thanks for reading Chapter 2! I really did try to make sure everything was perfect on the characters, and focused on all the flaws that chapter 1 had being pointed out by multiple reviews. So a big thanks to those who gave me a lot of pointers and errors on the last chapter.**

**Chapter 3 won't come until next week so please stay tuned for that and also contribute and tell me how I did with a message, review or whatever suits you. Other than that hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next week!**


	3. An Unsuspecting Move

**Hey everyone welcome back to another chapter in Master of Capture! There's not much I can really say on this chapter, but either way hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Why Conquer Haqua?" Elsie immediately asked.

Keima just turned away and stared at the window "It makes perfect sense why I really kissed her, to start my conquest!"

Elsie just continued to look worried "If you kissed her doesn't that mean your conquest is over?"

"No that was just a failed attempt, I need to have an actual kiss with her knowing that she can accept it instead of just wonder why I did it."

"Besides, it's not like she loves me or anything."

Elsie jumped up a little after hearing that "Yeah it's not like she loves you." She laughed nervously.

Keima walked over to his chair and sat down "Alright then, the conquest will commence tomorrow but before it does, I need to work on my plan on how to get her."

He then took out a piece of paper from a cabinet and took out a pen.

When starting to make his plans Elsie still stood there wondering.

"_Will this Conquest be successful? There's no way of telling since Haqua doesn't have a loose soul. But who knows? Maybe Kami-Nii Sama will fall in love with her in the process."_

After thinking she left the room and headed out to go to bed and while sleeping, she heard multiple shouts coming from Keima's room signaling that he was planning the best to make the conquest successful.

* * *

The next day, Haqua walked over to Café Grandpa. She really didn't want go knowing that seeing Keima after the kiss would probably be awkward for the two of them.

She sighed "_Well I can't hide from this forever, best if I just go ahead and see him now and get it over with."_

Haqua opened the door and stopped immediately after looking around the Café.

The whole café had looked like a fancy restaurant you would see in a romance movie.

Haqua stood there with a small amount of shock wondering who could of done this, but her answer was pretty clear when Keima came from the back of room after lighting a candle.

"K-Katsuragi what is this?" She stammered blushing a small bit.

"What is this?" Keima replied to the tsundere looking at her with a stiff look.

"This is nothing, just a small rearrangement."

"How could you call all of this a rearrangement?" She quietly yelled.

"Why not? Do you not like it? I worked on this all morning."

Haqua's blush came a bit darker. "Y-You did all of this?"

"I see no reason why." He replied.

Keima walked over to the kitchen and took two trays of food over to a table with a lit candle and flowers.

He sat down and looked at Haqua. "Aren't you going to sit down?"

Haqua walked over to the table and sat down, she looked away from him and continued to stare around the restaurant.

"Katsuragi you actually did a pretty good job on doing all this, how did you do it?"

"That doesn't matter, right now let's just eat."

They turned over to the food which was white rice and miso soup.

Eating in silence for 5 minutes, Haqua decided to start up a conversation.

"So how've you been?"

"Fine." He said looking away from the window.

After that a minute passed by of silence.

When Haqua was about to speak, Keima quickly stopped her.

"Haqua there's something I need to confess."

Haqua looked over to Keima with not much of interest knowing this supposed "date" couldn't get any more boring.

"Ever since I've laid my eyes on you, I've been getting more and more feelings. And it's been getting to the point where there's not a day that I think about your beautiful red eyes, long violet hair and your…" slim and light body."

Keima stood up "And that's why I've came to the confession to say that i…" Before he finished, Haqua picked him up with her Scythe.

"What the…?" Keima gasped out.

"W-What do you think you're doing? Haqua stammered with her cheeks reddening lightly.

"I'm just trying to tell you about my emotions for you." He continued to struggle for air.

Haqua dropped him on the floor and wiped some of the blush off her face.

"You know I can easily recognize that as one of your quotes you use for conquests. Don't try and play me like a fool."

"But…wait are you trying to…"She was silenced when someone came through the door.

"Keima I'm back…" Mari came through the door and stopped.

Looking over everything around the restaurant she was about to question why he did all of this, but when she saw Haqua, Mari felt so happy about her son.

Mari was about to speak when an unexpecting voice popped out.

"Hi mother!" Elsie jumped out from the bar counter.

"Elsie!?" Keima and Haqua shouted in surprise.

Elsie looked over to the two and smiled until she forgot about that she was supposed to stay hidden. All she did was slowly drop back down in the counter.

"I can still see you Elsie!" Haqua yelled out.

"What is going on here?" Mari questioned in confusion.

"And what is Elsie doing hiding under the kitchen counter?" Haqua questioned as well.

Elsie popped up again from the counter "Oh I was supposed to help Kami-nii Sama make sure his plan was…" She stopped when seeing Keima make multiple signals.

Haqua looked at Keima furiously "Plan? What plan?

"It's nothing I assure you!"

The tsundere just stared at Keima fiercely with a mild amount of anger "Katsuragi don't hide anything from me."

"There's no plan, trust me." He calmly responded to her.

She continued to look at him angrily for a couple of seconds, and then sighed when finished. She wanted to say something, but instead she just left.

Mari stared at her son "Keima, look what you did. You just kicked that nice lady out of here."

"No, she got angry on her own account."

"That was because you were plotting something behind her back."

Mari stared at her son with the remaining happiness on her face "Why don't you go apologize to her? Instead spend the whole afternoon with her, that'd be a nice apology."

"Well…" Keima spoke, his plan was ruined and having this chance with Haqua might not come again.

"I guess I'll do it then." He answered back.

Mari smiled again in happiness "Good, I'll make you some food that you two can share together."

Keima jumped a little when hearing that "No mom I can handle it by myself."

"Well at least let me make some food so you can give it to her."

"Fine." Keima sighed.

* * *

A couple minutes later, Keima was at the doorway of Haqua's house.

Keima knocked on the door twice and waited. It took about almost a whole 60 seconds until someone opened the door.

"Katsuragi-San it's nice to see you! What can I do for you?" Yukie spoke immediately after opening the door.

"Is Haqua home?" Keima replied.

"Oh yes she is, she seemed pretty steamed when she came in too. "

"Please come in." Yukie invited.

Keima walked through the small house, he wondered around at first but easily found Haqua's room.

He lightly knocked on the door "Haqua? You there? It's me Keima."

Waiting for a moment, nothing replied.

"Haqua come on it's me!"

Still a silence.

Keima sighed and turned away from the door until bumping into someone.

He fell on the floor dropping the bag of food his mom gave him.

"Ow! Watch where your…" Before he finished he saw Haqua sitting on the floor rubbing her head.

He also noticed that she had just come out of the shower since she was wearing a towel.

But when he continued to look at her, the towel became loose and then fell off. Keima blushed up pretty fast.

Haqua didn't notice at all until spotting Keima's blush. "Why are you just staring at me? And why are you all red…" She stopped when feeling a small draft of air come through.

She slowly looked down and her whole face immediately turned as red as a strawberry. Quickly she grabbed the towel and covered herself.

She stared at him again this time she was a lot angrier.

"YOU DISQUESTING PERVERT!" She shouted as she grabbed him with her scythe.

Keima would usually gasp lightly but this time he really couldn't breathe at all.

"I didn't do it…you…" Keima struggled for air.

Haqua dropped him on the ground and gave him a similar look to the one she did a couple minutes ago this morning, only this time it was a lot more fiercer.

"What are you even doing here in the first place!?" She yelled very furiously.

Keima just got up and lowered his eyebrows toward her.

"Never mind that." Keima headed towards the doorway.

Haqua walked after him "Where do you think you're going? Where not done here."

Before opening the door, Keima turned to her. "I came to apologize, but not anymore." And darted out of the house.

Haqua stood at the doorway watching Keima leave as she continued to look furious. When he was out of sight, she then felt calm and couldn't help to feel guilty for making this all her fault.

She turned away and walked near her room until she saw a bag on the floor. She picked it up and looked inside to see some food and a blanket inside.

"What's all this supposed to be for?" Haqua whispered to herself until she immediately remembered Keima bumping into her with a bag.

She continued to look around and saw a candle and flowers, which made Haqua feel a lot more guilty.

"_This was his way to apologizing to me? Although he really didn't have anything to be sorry for."_ Haqua thought silently.

"_I should be the one apologizing to him I was the one being a total idiot."_

She sat there continuing to feel guilty "_I'm sorry Katsuragi…I'm sorry…"_

* * *

After the failed conquest plan, Keima played his games for the rest of the day. He thought about making more plans but felt it would possibly just be a waste of time.

But throughout his gaming, thoughts of Haqua did appear once more.

It made Keima feel very awkward, he said he would have no interest with a real girl whatsoever but ever since the kiss with her, his feelings seem to rise more.

Playing for at least 7 hour's straight in his room, Keima looked at his clock.

"_10:30 that's a bit too early for a god to sleep."_ He thought to himself quietly.

School was in a couple of days but usually on a break like this he would play to the maximum of his extent.

Keima turned off his consoles and his PFP. He walked over to his bed and fell onto it.

He laid there thinking about Haqua, had he'd been stupid to go ahead and try to conquer Haqua in the first place? Was it really the answer to the question he'd been looking for?

He didn't know at all, he just laid there thinking about her and what were his true intentions.

When continuing to thinking for a while, a knock was heard on his window. He got up and turned towards the window and saw a long blue-violet hair colored girl looking at him.

Keima let out a small breath and opened the window.

"Any reason you knocked on my…" Haqua quickly stopped him.

"Not enough time but…" She pulled Keima out of the window and flew him up in the air.

"What the…Haqua!?" Keima panicked.

Haqua just looked and smiled at him "Don't worry, you'll see." The two continued to fly in the air, heading towards the city.

**Thanks for reading Chapter 3! This chapter really didn't take that long and I did enjoy writing and reading over it. But that's just my opinion, you guys are the voice of the people so, go ahead review ,pm I don't mind at all.**

**Chapter 4 will come out next week and all I say is it will be a major turning point for this fandom so stay in touch with this if you don't want to miss out.**

**Other than that I got nothing left to say. I'll see all of you (I hope) next week and hope you have a great day! :D**


	4. An Apology

**Welcome back to the forth chapter of Master Of Capture!**

Keima was speechless the whole time when Haqua swept him off his feet. The two flew in the sky, heading to the lit up city.

"Haqua what are you doing!?" Keima immediately questioned for the 100th time to Haqua.

Haqua just smiled to him "You'll see..."

Being dragged halfway across town, Haqua finally set Keima down. Immediately he turned around the area.

"What is this supposed to..." Keima stopped.

When looking around Keima was quiet. The place was a park that felt very similar to the park he and Haqua went a day ago.

But a huge difference was the area was lit up very brightly and there was a huge blanket with candles a picnic basket and flowers in the middle of the park.

"Haqua w-wh-what?" Keima stammered quickly.

Haqua lightly giggled at the face Keima was making. "Katsuragi can't you see it's a picnic?"

"Yeah but what person would have a picnic at night!?" He yelled out.

"Just sit down, relax." Haqua replied to him.

Keima sat on the blanket and nervously stared around the park. Haqua sat next to him and stared at him causing Keima to turn slowly.

"What?"

"It's nothing..." Haqua said with a sly smile on her face.

"What are you hiding Haqua?" Keima questioned.

"It's nothing! Can't a demon and a human just have a quiet night picnic?" Haqua answered.

Keima opened his mouth to speak but was stopped when a riceball was shoved in his mouth.

He slowly swallowed it and looked a little more furious.

"Why did you do that!?" He yelled out.

Haqua just laughed.

Keima continued to just stare at her fiercely "_What's going on? Wait a minute...is s..she trying to put a move on..."_

"Katsuragi?" Haqua said waving her hand in front of his face.

"What is it now?"

"Aren't you going to eat?"

Keima put his hand in the basket and pulled out a small riceball and took a bite out of it. He noticed it tasted similar to the one his mom makes.

"Haqua what did you use to make this?" He questioned.

"Actually I didn't make any of this. It was that bag you dropped on the floor when I...yelled at you."

Keima cleared his fierce facial expression and for the first time that night had a calm look.

"And this whole thing you've been asking about the picnic, it's my apology."

"What do you mean?" Keima asked.

"It wasn't your fault about everything today."

Haqua let out a light red shade of blush and looked over to the moon. "It's my fault...so this is my apology."

Keima still let out his non-stop stares at her. He thought to himself for a small moment. "_So if I didn't do anything then that means...i was part of her plan?"_

He knew that this couldn't be right a heroine putting moves on him would be really strange for a god of conquest like himself.

"So you mean that...you did this whole thing...to apologize to me?" Keima slowly spoke.

Haqua just nodded at him.

"And that...i had nothing to apologize for?" Haqua again nodded.

Keima was about to speak but Haqua interrupted. "If your mad then take this again as an apology. I really didn't mean to make you mad all today."

"So again...sorry." Haqua apologized.

After hearing that Keima looked over to the picnic basket and grabbed a riceball. When he bit it, he noticed that Haqua was just sitting there staring at him.

"You can eat too you know."

Haqua just shook her head. "No this was all yours, it's right that you should eat it instead of me."

Keima thought quickly in his mind. "_Yes this was mine and part of the apology ,well since of Mom. But...maybe I can turn this around. This was part of my apology and she is returning the favor by giving it back to me."_

He continued eating his riceball slowly, Haqua couldn't help but notice she was hungry herself. Her stomach growled quietly.

"_Those riceballs do look pretty good..."_ She thought quietly.

While Keima continued to eat his riceball, Haqua slowly moved her hand to the basket and picked out a riceball before a hand stopped her.

She looked up to see Keima face to face with her staring into his blank eyes and face of light red blush.

"I-I..." Haqua stammered. Keima just removed his hand from hers quickly and turned away.

"Your free to get some food, I heard your stomach growl."

After hearing that Haqua almost took half all the food in the basket gulping everything down at her disposal. With about five minutes of eating in silence, Keima finished the last portion of his meal.

"Well now that's over, I guess you can take me back home." He yawned.

"No it's not over yet." Haqua quickly replied.

"W-What?" Keima silently stammered.

"This was nothing I had something more better in store for you." Haqua said with a light shade of blush.

"Wait, what is it then..." Keima was quickly pulled of his feet and was back in the air being flown by Haqua.

Looking below him he saw the whole view of Maijima City, seeing the small neighborhoods and urban distract down below.

"So is this the second part of my apology? Just a night view of the city?" Keima joked.

"No it's this." Haqua flew down in a stealthy manner, trying to avoid anyone seeing the two in the sky. Getting to the ground Keima turned to see that they were in the urban distract of the area.

"What now?" He turned back to Haqua.

"What now? What about that?" Haqua pointed to a nearby gaming store.

Keima turned around and saw where she was pointing, it was the store he always went to only this time he saw something that stunned him.

"T-This, this can't be true!" Keima exclaimed.

He looked at the posters to see multiple discount signs all over the windows. Keima rushed over to the windows and continued to be in shock and awe.

"_It's like a gods wish come true!"_ He thought looking at the posters. Haqua just stared at him awkwardly.

"_Honestly that guy and his games..." _Her thought was stopped when seeing Keima had disappeared from her view.

She ran into to store and walked aisle to aisle trying to look for the so called _God. _It took around two minutes before she found him with a cart full of all the dating sim's he could handle.

"Katsuragi? You know your forgetting something." Haqua approached him.

"No I got my wallet right here." Keima pulled the wallet out from his pajama pant pocket.

Haqua was shocked immediately. During the picnic, while she got some food from the basket, she used her _hagoromo _to take the wallet out of his pocket.

"H-How'd you get that?" She stammered quickly.

"I always bring a empty spare just in case someone takes it from me." Keima looked at his wallet.

Haqua took out the wallet out of her pocket to see that it was empty. She looked back to Keima who was already gone.

"Katsuragi!?" She yelled quietly.

After searching through the store for him for another two minutes she found him at a clearance section and saw him going through multiple games.

"Katsuragi please stop going so fast." She complained tiredly.

Keima was just looking behind game covers and throwing them into the cart. "Why should I? After all this is your apology, so why should you keep up with me?"

"Cause." Haqua started to smile slowly.

"Your going to need someone to carry those games for you."

Keima stopped and thought. "_Well now that she's brought that up, this will make even better for her apology."_

When Keima was done going through game after game he headed to the check out desk and pulled out wads of yen. Everyone behind him stared awkwardly at all the money that he had in that one small wallet.

Taking a long couple of moments, the cashier finally gave him the receipt. "Have a good day, sir." The man said in an exhausting tone.

Keima took the receipt and left the small store, the cashier stared at him as he left the store with a bit of anger. _"How can a lazy low-life teen like him buy all dating games without the hard work I have to do?"_

…

Leaving the store, Keima trailed off back to his house. Haqua offered to fly him back but he rejected it so, the two walked the whole time being very late at night of course.

They walked in silence before some drizzle started to come down. A couple seconds later it started raining and then booming with thunder.

"Aw man! Look at all my games!" Keima complained carrying one bag of half a dozen games.

He turned to Haqua who was carrying five bags, she felt like his pack mule the whole time.

"Katsuragi." Haqua quietly mumbled. "Why don't we pull in my house for the night?"

Keima stopped after hearing that, feeling a little off guard. "Why? My house is just a couple blocks away from here."

"I know but...the more we walk...you might catch cold." Haqua continued to speak quietly.

Keima let out a small blush and turned away.

"Just...come on!" Haqua pulled on his shoulder, dragging him along the road.

"H-Haqua!" Keima stammered being dragged by the demon.

At first it didn't hurt much but after a while the force used by the demon started to show. Feeling his arm was going to literaly snap in half, Haqua stopped as soon as they were in front of the house.

The rain and thunder felt like an eternity as Keima stood outside of the doorway. "Come on Haqua! Those games are gonna..." He was stopped when hearing the door open.

Keima stepped inside the warm house and shook some water out of his hair. Finishing doing that, he immediately opened the bags of games to make sure all of them weren't wet.

"Phew..." He blew out, seeing all games were in prime condition.

"Katsuragi?" Haqua yelled out from the kitchen. "Do you want some tea?"

"Yeah, its fine." He replied getting out his PFP.

While Haqua made the tea she couldn't help but know that this could possibly be her chance to make a move on Keima.

"_I can probably make a move on him now while I got the chance...or should I wait? He's staying over for just this once and I this chance might not come again."_

She sighed quietly. "_Best bet is to just go ahead and try."_

Haqua walked over to Keima bring the two cups of tea to him. "Here's your tea."

Keima grabbed the tea while continuing to play on his PFP, drinking and playing at the same time.

Haqua sat down next to him and looked over to the clock. "_11:50, time is going faster than usual." _She quietly spoke in her head. She turned over to Keima and opened her mouth.

"So how's the tea?" She asked silently.

Taking a long sip, Keima put the tea on the table. "It could be better."

"What do you mean by that?" Haqua said with her tone rising slightly.

"I'm just saying that it could be better, well what am I saying. Elsie could probably do better than this." Keima responded while staring into the PFP screen.

Haqua got a little frustrated. "If it was that bad why are you still drinking it?"

"Because I'm thirsty, and I have no other choice but to suffer with this." Keima continued.

Haqua stared a bit angrily at him. "I shouldn't of let you in now that I think about..." Her sentence was stopped when Keima walked over to the door and opened it.

"W-Wait No!" Haqua stammered at him, causing Keima to close the door.

"Well you insisted that I leave." Keima blankly spoke.

"No that's not what I meant." She answered back.

"Then why do you want me to stay?"

"Didn't I tell you it's cold outside and I know you don't wanna get a cold."

"Why is that?"

"Because I..." Haqua silently spoke. Keima turned to her looking away from his galge.

"Because you what?"

"I-I..." She was stopped when she stared over to the clock.

"Oh wow! Look at the time! Guess we should head to bed." Haqua quickly said.

"It's 12:00." Keima answered with no tone.

"Yeah, midnight. Meaning bed time."

"Not for a god like me."

Haqua got her scythe and grabbed him with it. "A-Ah! You really need to stop doing this!" Keima struggled lightly for air.

"Well if you won't listen, then i'll have to make you." Haqua grinned with happiness.

She dragged him into her room and closed the door. When she dropped him, Keima rubbed his rear and turned back to his PFP.

"Why did you move me in your room? And why did you close the door? Is this some type of torture?" Keima questioned.

"No, I moved you in here because Yukie is asleep. And plus sleeping on the couch isn't much comfort."

"So." Haqua stared at him with a playful look. "You're going to sleep with me."

"W-What?" Keima instantly stammered. "I don't care if the couch doesn't have that much comfort it's better than sleeping with your smelly body all night."

"Smelly body? Why you...!" Haqua pulled him off the floor and picked him up onto the bed.

"Hey what are you doing!" Keima exclaimed after being picked up and thrown onto the bed.

"You're going to bed whether you like it or not!" Haqua babied Keima.

Keima just frowned at her and stared back to his PFP. "Fine you got me in the bed, but I'm not sleeping."

Haqua just sighed. "Be that way, I'm going to take a shower." She dragged herself out of her room and put her clothes and towel on the bathroom counter.

She stripped out of her clothes and turned on the shower. Feeling the warm water, she jumped in and took her shower with peace and quiet.

Throughout her shower as well, Keima kept entering her mind even more. "_I like him but...why am I getting more and more of these thoughts?"_

"_Well lets face it, he doesn't really see anything in me and the only way to make him see is to..._

Haqua let out a small blush.

"_Make Katsuragi fall in love with me, I need to step this up instead of letting everything take it's course, it's getting to slow and so far he's not seeing anything of interest in me."_

Finalizing her idea to make Keima fall in love with her, she got out of the shower, dried herself off and put on her pajamas.

"Well I guess "Operation: Get Keima to like me" is a go the next day." She whispered to herself.

…

Keima played on his PFP for around for around ten minutes until falling asleep. But before he fully fell asleep he felt someone warm laying on his chest. He opened a eye to see a purple haired girl laying on him.

"H-Haqu..." Keima silently stammered.

Haqua turned on Keima's chest making him blush softly. Feeling her body all up and close to him did give him goosebumps but since she was sleeping peacefully and silent Keima didn't want to intterupt.

He stroked her hair softly "_She maybe a pain but..." _Keima instantly shook his head. "_No,No! This isn't happening, I like Yokkyun she's my only heroine the one programmed for me!" _

Thinking that Keima couldn't help but continuing staring at Haqua, but her face and body was all so peaceful sleeping on him.

Turning his head on the pillow, Keima put a arm around her shoulder and closed his eyes.

He started a conquest on Haqua and all cause one plan went in flames, didn't mean it was over yet.

**Thanks for reading everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm really sorry for the wait I've been watching anime, reading fan-fics and doing a bunch of other pointless things but hopefully this made up for this. Also I know I said this chapter was a major point but I had thought a lot on what I should do for that point but I decided to keep my thought in a later chapter. Anyway next chapter will come in a short while not meaning 5 weeks but at least 2 weeks or possibly 1. **

**Thanks for reading and hope you have a great day :D.**


	5. A Date?

**Hey Everyone thanks for tuning in for the 5th chapter of Master Of Capture! Hope you enjoy and i'll meet you guys back at the bottom.**

The morning rose up quickly as Elsie woke up. As the sun shined in her room she did a quick stretch and yawn. She stared around the room and got up from the bed, Elsie moved to the bathroom and ran a quick shower.

Taking a short while for the water to get hot, Elsie got into the shower and washed off. Around five minutes or less she was done and dried off and in her usual attire.

She got out of the bathroom and walked downstairs to see Mari cooking. "Morning Mother!"

"Good morning Elsie." Mari smiled to her so called lost daughter. "Could you wake Keima up for me?"

"Why is that?" Elsie replied.

"Tenri came over today, she asked to see Keima.I told her to come back later today to see him." Mari responded.

"Alright then I'll go get him then!" Elsie responded happily. She walked up the stairs and knocked on Keima's door.

"Kami-nii-Sama! Wake up!" Elsie knocked to see the door creak open. "Hmm?"

Elsie walked into the room and towards the bed. "Kami-nii-sama wake..." She stopped when seeing the bed empty. "Huh?"

Elsie looked around the room to see where Keima could be, until she spotted the window being wide slowly walked over to the window and looked out of it. "Kami-nii-sama!" Elsie yelled out from the window.

She was about to yell again until she saw the most unexpected. "Fire engine!" Elsie yelled and pointed as the firetruck drove through the neighborhood.

After the firetruck left Elsie immediately forgot what she was doing. "Wait what was I doing again?" She scratched her head for a minute and then shrugged off her thought.

Elsie went back downstairs to this time find Tenri coming from the doorway. "Nice to see you again Tenri, please make yourself at home." Mari welcomed Tenri. The girl nodded shyly and sat down on the couch staring down at the floor.

"Is...Keima-Kun...awake...yet?" Tenri quietly asked.

"Elsie is he?" Mari turned to Elsie.

Elsie stood for a moment to think until she remembered. "Oh yeah! Kami-nii-sama isn't in his room."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Mari replied.

"I just walked in his room and he was gone."

"Oh really?" Mari thought for a second. "_Don't tell me he snuck out to another midnight release again." _She then turned to Tenri.

"Tenri I'm sorry but it seems like Keima isn't going to be home for a while." Mari grinned to Tenri. She nodded shyly and walked towards the door.

"And Elsie please go and search for that hard-headed gamer you call a brother!" She spoke angrily as soon as Tenri left the house.

Elsie nodded quickly in response and exited the house. "Kami-nii-sama where are you!" She shouted out.

…

Haqua yawned immediately as she woke up. The demon rubbed her eyes and darted her eyes around the room before spotting Keima underneath her. At first she blushed up and panicked a bit, but then she recapped the whole night again, as the rain dropped down and how she had asked him to stay at her house for the night. Then how she forced him to go to sleep caused her to blush up even more feeling very embarrassed about herself.

But In the end at least she had made a small impression on Keima, but again she knew it wasn't enough for him to actually note her true feelings. So with that in her mind it was time for her initial plan for Keima to fall for her to start now.

Haqua slowly got off of Keima and left the room. She took a fast shower and instantly headed to the Kitchen so she could show off her cooking skills. Which Keima had already known about, but she wanted them to be a lot more noticeable. While trying to prepare the perfect meal for Keima, the brown haired so called _God _had awoken from his slumber.

Keima did a small yawn and stretch before noticing the room he was in. "_Who's house is this..."_ He stopped when remembering the whole incident with Haqua wanting him to pull in her house for the night. He did a quiet sigh "_Why should I god like me fall for all these possible tricks?" _Keima thought knowing that the purple haired demon was probably using him for a plan of some sort.

He sighed again and got out of the bed before noticing he was wearing his pajamas. "_Whaa?"_ Keima thought instantly.

"How did she...?" Keima stopped his mumbling before smelling food come from the Kitchen. Instead of questioning all of this he decided it was best to get some food in his belly. With that in mind, Keima walked out to the kitchen.

When Keima reached the Kitchen he saw Haqua sitting at the dining table smiling towards his direction.

"So are you gonna come eat or what?" Haqua said in a very kind tone.

Keima stopped for a moment and stared at her. "_What is she up to?"_ He suspiciously thought in his head.

About to think again, Keima stopped when his belly started to growl. So with that in mind he had no choice but to eat whatever Haqua had planned. He dragged himself towards the table and sat across from her.

"What are we eating?" Keima yawned.

"Just some riceballs nothing much." She answered.

Keima nodded and grabbed a riceball and was about to bite it, until being stopped shortly by Haqua.

"What are you doing?"

"Katsuragi you say your a _god _right?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well I thought since you are one that I...feed you like one." Haqua blushed shortly after finishing her sentence.

"W-What?" Keima quickly stammered with a nervous expression. "Why would you need to do that? Is this supposed to be a..."

Haqua stopped him again. "It's not a trick or anything just that...i feel you should be treated like what you say you are instead of just an ordinary human."

Keima stared at her sharply. "_Something wrong has to be here, I mean yesterday she was just as stubborn and awkward as usual and now look she's acting like I'm royalty now."_ After his thought Haqua removed the riceball from his hand and sat right next to him causing Keima's face to get a small light red.

When she moved the riceball towards his mouth Keima kept avoiding it out of its way. "H-Haqua w-what are you doing!"

"I told you, i'm feeding you like a _god_." She spoke with a grin.

"B-But..." Keima stopped when the riceball was then shoved into his mouth. At first he was caught off guard with a little bit of shock. His mouth was wide open and the riceball looked as if it were going to fall out.

A quick moment later, Keima slowly chewed the riceball and swallowed it. Haqua just continued to smile at him.

"Well how was it?"

Keima paused for a moment and then spoke. "I-It was...okay."

"Okay enough for a second one?" Haqua suggested moving her hand towards another riceball.

Keima paused again and slowly nodded. He opened his mouth to be rewarded with Haqua feeding him another riceball. Keima felt a bit funny after the first three riceballs but later he actually kind of enjoyed it.

"_This may be a bit embarrassing but...at least it's better than me feeding myself. After all I might of lost energy from my arms an hands and I might of lost game time." _Keima thought. He then pulled out his PFP when thinking about lost game time.

With about 3 of the 6 riceballs being eaten, Haqua stopped when about feed Keima another one. "Why did you stop?" Keima looked up from the screen.

"Because..." Haqua's face blushed even more. "It's your turn."

"W-What?" Keima instantly stammered. "Why do I have to feed you?"

"It's the least you can do for me feeding you and plus I made this whole breakfast." Haqua replied to Keima.

Keima let out a deep sigh. "Fine..." He picked up a riceball and pushed it towards Haqua's face fiercely.

"Here eat up." Keima said trying to shove the riceball in Haqua's closed mouth.

Haqua just shook her head.

"Why not?" Keima spoke angrily.

"Cause you can't just shove a riceball in my mouth." Haqua spoke about to frown. "You'll choke me as soon as I..." She paused when noticing that she was starting to get angry.

"_Focus, I can't continue to get angry at him for no apparent reason. I'm trying to make him like me not hate me." _She thought to herself.

"As soon as you what?" Keima questioned, causing Haqua to get out from her thought.

"N-Nothing, just don't be so forceful with the food." Haqua answered with a calm look.

Keima was a bit surprised when seeing Haqua didn't continue her pointless rant. "_That's unusual, __usually she'd yell at me and then grab me with her scythe now she's being relatively calm and relaxed."_ Keima quietly thought.

"Ahem." Haqua cleared her throat, grabbing Keima's attention. "Can you please feed me now?" She asked in a quiet blissful voice.

"Oh yeah...sure..." Keima this time pushed the riceball slowly towards her mouth to be rewarded with Haqua taking multiple bites. When swallowing the last bite, Keima just stared at her with a senseless like look.

"What is it?" She turned to Keima who continued to stare at her.

Taking a while for Keima to respond, Haqua held her hand out in front of his face. "Katsuragi? Hello?"

Keima shook his head. "Hmm?"

"You were staring at me for a while."

"Oh I was just thinking..."

Haqua gave a small red blush when hearing him say that. "Thinking about what?" She asked Keima who was continuing to stare at her.

Haqua was beginning to get irritated. "Katsuragi!"

"Huh!"

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Just uh..." Keima flashed his eye towards the clock. "I've got to go it's almost 10'o clock and Elsie is probably searching for me right now."

Keima got up and walk towards the door leaving Haqua just gawk at him. "So you're just gonna leave?"

She had that question answered by seeing Keima pull out his PFP and open the door. "Katsuragi please wait!" Haqua ran in front of him and tried to block any route he could leave.

Keima looked away from his screen to see a purple eyed demon staring at him with an almost completely red face. "What?"

"I had something important to ask you."

"And that would be?"

Haqua sighed knowing this plan couldn't possibly work but still she decided to give it a shot. "Do you want to...uh..." Haqua stood there trying to think, this was the first time she asked a guy out on a date. Although, he wouldn't know it was a date.

"Uhh..." Haqua continued to stammer.

"Haqua I don't have day, if you don't have anything to say then I'll take my leave then..."Before he left Haqua completed her sentence.

"Do you want to go to the mall with me this Friday?" She blurted out.

"For what?" Keima asked looking down towards his PFP.

"Just for fun you know...get some food,browse around and shop I guess."

Keima continued playing on his PFP thinking about this whole mall thing. "_Why does she want me go to the mall with her? Is she just saying this so she can use me as a pack mule to carry all her clothes and shoes?"_

Keima then paused his game and looked up at Haqua who looked as if she were going to faint if given yes or no.

"It's not a date or anything if that's what your thinking." Haqua stared at him.

Keima thought again. _"Wait a second...i can possibly take this chance to redeem my failed plan! And this conquest can possibly be completed!"_With that being thought, Keima adjusted his glasses and turned back to Haqua.

"Sure." He said containing a emotionless tone.

Haqua didn't really know what to say or do but all she did was let out a small blush as he agreed.

"Now can I please leave now?" Keima asked turning his eyes down back to his PFP.

"Yeah sure." Haqua got out of the way letting Keima out of the doorway. As he trailed out from the door Haqua just stared at him walking out. "_Well even though this isn't a date since I admitted it to him, I guess I can take this opportunity to get a little more closer to him although that was I guess what this plan was about... _Finishing her thought she returned to her room to lay down and think about what she and Keima would do at the mall until she saw all of his game bags laying around her room.

"Seems like Katsuragi forgot his games..." She mumbled to herself. Haqua was about to just put them up somewhere but instead she decided to just go and return them to him.

She picked up game after game out of the bag and put each one into a huge bag that could carry more than 30 games.

After done Haqua took the bag with her and opened the door before bumping into someone again. When she was about to fall, all the sudden someone caught her back.

Haqua looked up to see Keima holding her back. "K-Katsuragi..."

"H-Haqua." He stammered back to her.

The two blushed lightly staring into each others eyes for a minute. With a silent minute of stares, Keima finally spoke.

"I-I forgot my games..."

"I was about to...give them to you." Haqua looked back at Keima.

They didn't move a muscle, standing there for more minutes now. Just staring at each other.

"K-Katsuragi..." Haqua spoke to Keima.

"H-Haqua..." Keima responded back causing him to think. "_Wait what's going on here? Why is it i'm feeling so awkward with her now? She's a conquest not a person I love. Or maybe..."_

His thought was interrupted by someone coming through the street. "K-Keima?"

Keima immediately turned to see Chihiro standing there awkwardly.

"Chihiro?"

All Chihiro did was get red and walk away quickly. After that incident Haqua and Keima disembanded each others grasp.

"Uh I gotta go..." Keima turned to Haqua, who just nodded.

Keima walked off and towards his house while wondering. "_What was that? Chihiro just randomly came up out of nowhere but...her face was red. Could that mean...?"_

Keima just kept shaking the thought off. "_No,no it can't be no conquered girl can remember...right?"_

With that on his mind Keima quickly darted home trying to shrug the thought of Chihiro possibly remembering. Besides why should he worry? What would she even do if she knew about the current Haqua situation?

It was unknown but either way he couldn't let that get in the way. Keima was still determined to find the perfect ending for the current conquest.

**Hey everyone very sorry for the 4 week wait. I have to admit things around my life have been going up and down so i've been busy doing this and that. But anyway it's summer so i'll be out of school completely! Well...until August. Next chapters will come a week at a time if not much gets in the way well what am I saying i'll have the time...i hope.**

**But thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter and i'll see you next week!**


	6. A New Visitor

**Like usual thanks for tuning in for another chapter of Master of Capture! Hope you enjoy :D**

Keima laid on his bed playing on his PFP for half the whole day. School was about too start up again in a week and he really wanted to only focus on his galges before it was too late. Certain events had pop up causing him to fall back in his summer of non-stop gaming and they where all Haqua related. The blue-violet haired demon had interfered on countless occasions causing Keima to have this amount of time left with his gaming.

However due to her acting more and more stranger around him he had decided that she was now a capture target. Although she did not have a spirit, Keima still thought it was worth a shot to try but most of his attempts failed on Haqua causing her to get more and more suspicious of him. So they were now trying to find out why that person was acting that way about each other, trying to figure out both of their major intentions.

As well as that the two started to gain more and more feelings for each other. Haqua had liked Keima from the start but now she was at the point she couldn't stand hiding her feelings for the gamer. Yeah she had yelled at him, grab him with her sycthe and done many more mistakes to cause him to not like her in return but Haqua had know intent on giving up just yet no matter what the cost.

Keima however didn't have feelings for the demon at all, until after all of the event's that have been occurring with the two of them he had start feeling a lot more care and passionate towards her. But whenever he'd felt like that he would always shake his head saying that if he were to fall in love with a real girl his life as a _god _of conquest would probably be over.

Even with that thought crossing through his mind, Keima just continued to game in peace without thinking that possibility.

The only thing that did go through Keima and Haqua's head was them both going to the mall together on Friday. Keima at first didn't want to go since of that taking time off of his gaming time although he would be on his PFP throughout the whole time, even though he had told himself that it would be the perfect chance to redeem his failed attempts on Haqua. It was a Wednesday and he had two days to plan out what would happen with him and Haqua.

"_I have to find a way for me to get to Haqua without her recognizing my moves."_ Keima thought remembering yesterday when his plan ended terribly. "_So far this conquest is moving slower and slower to complete and it's not by my moves but by..."_ His thought was stopped by his door opening.

Keima turned away from his screen and saw Elsie at the doorway with a small look of worry. "Kami-nii sama where were you?"

Keima paused a second and then spoke. "I was at Haqua's house."

Elsie's eyes widened a speck. "Wait all night?"

Keima answered his partner with a quick nod.

"But why..." Before Elsie continued to question Keima he left the room.

"I'm going to take a bath."

Keima walked downstairs and towards the laundry room. He got a clean towel and clothes and turned back to the stairs.

He was about to open the bathroom door until Elsie popped in front of him. "Elsie what is it you want?"

Elsie just gave a small frown towards Keima. "What happened with you and Haqua? Chihiro told me that she saw you and her leaning to kiss each other."

Keima jumped at hearing that part, he could perfectly remember Chihiro there perfectly staring at him and Haqua with a face full of red.

He then shifted his eyes to Elsie. "What do you mean?"

Elsie looked slightly frustrated. "We had band practice yesterday and Chihiro went to go buy snacks. When she returned her face was so red."

"That was when I asked her what happened, and she told me about you and Haqua standing at the porch leaning to kiss each other."

Elsie let out a small breath after explaining the what Chihiro had witnessed. Keima just stood there with a blank expression.

There was a brief silence, Keima broke the silence by opening his mouth. "I'm going to take my bath now."

Elsie was about to speak again but Keima had walked right passed her and into the bathroom. She let out a brief sigh, so far he hadn't let her on much details on how the conquest with Haqua was going along. "_I just hope Kami-nii sama will be successful and hopefully find interest in Haqua in the process."_

…

Haqua laid on her bed the whole day after the whole sleepover with Keima. She really had no clue what to feel or what to express after hearing that Keima would agree to go with her to the mall. Yeah she had liked the gamer, but she still didn't feel like being nice to him was going to do the trick.

"_The more I become nice to him he can obviously see the flaw with my personality. Could it be...that he misses my old personality?"_ Haqua thought silently to herself.

As she stared up at her ceiling wondering if she continue this nice act or go ahead and be herself, their was a sudden knock on the door. She opened the door to see her best friend standing in the doorway.

"Elsie?" Haqua said in surprise.

"May I come in?" Elsie spoke in a small voice.

"U-Uh...yeah sure." Haqua welcomed in a stammer.

Elsie walked into the house with a look that Haqua couldn't make out, it seemed glum and worried yet with some anger.

Elsie sat on the couch and let out a small sigh. Haqua sat next to her best friend and stared at her in confusion.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Haqua questioned.

"Well, it's with Kami-nii sama." She replied.

Haqua let out a quick pause when hearing about Keima. "What about Katsuragi?"

"He won't tell me what really happened between you two." Elsie sighed out.

Haqua's eyes widened and her face reddened. "W-What do you mean by that?"

"He told me that you two spent the night together but didn't tell me what happened, could you tell me?" Elsie curiously asked.

"Uh...it's nothing I promise you!" Haqua quickly lied,causing Elsie to get more and more suspicious.

"What's going on between you and Kami-nii sama!?" She asked with some frustration on her face.

Haqua scratched the back of her head and tried to think of something to cover her and Keima's night together but she knew lying wouldn't stall Elsie forever. She let out a loud sigh and turned to Elsie.

"I just asked him out to the mall." She replied to her although she knew that wasn't even the beginning, but it was best she left out all the details so Elsie couldn't barge into the two's time.

Elsie at first really didn't believe that all night that Haqua wanted to ask Keima out to the mall, but she just let it pass and let out a small smile. "So that's what Kami-nii sama has been worked up about this whole time. Trying to figure out his move for this part of the conquest."

"His what?" Haqua asked with a sharp tone hinting that she probably heard it.

Elsie rose her hands up in a panicking way. "Oh no nothing!"

Haqua continue to look her best friend into the eyes, trying to stare her down to get whatever she had just said down. Elsie just looked from wall to wall making sure her eyes didn't connect one bit at all to Haqua's.

With about a whole minute of silence due to the contact between the two's eyes mismatching. Haqua finally stopped her stare allowing Elsie to let out a sigh of relief, she then finally glared to Haqua who now looked as if she was in a state of depression.

"Haqua what's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You look down and also pale." Elsie answered back. "Anything troubling you?"

Haqua wanted to tell Elsie that she was nervous about going with Keima to the mall and what she should do but she was a Distract Chief and Elsie was just a standard Runaway Squad Agent and knowing a Distract Chief asking a standard Runaway Squad Agent for advice would be a sign of low-class.

"Nope nothing at all!" She smiled big to Elsie. "Well I guess if that's all you wanted to know, I'll see you later!" Haqua kept smiling hoping to make Elsie leave.

Elsie just closed her eyes and smiled back to Haqua. "Alright then that's all I needed to ask, thanks Haqua!" She walked over to the door and out of the house making Haqua feel stupid knowing that she could of gotten tips of how to get Keima to like her. But it was a matter of principle right? She didn't want to be known as a Distract Chief that got advice from a lower ranked member of the Runaway Spirit Squad.

Haqua sighed and laid on her couch, she felt so dumb after Elsie left. "_If I asked her to help me out on the date with me and Katsuragi I would've possibly been as close as glue. But still, she's just a mere Runaway Squad Agent, she's nowhere on my level. However...she's a best friend I shouldn't treat her like any other agent."_

After that thought passed through her mind Haqua now felt like chasing Elsie and asking her for help but she knew at this point it would be a waste of time. So she stayed on her couch continuing what she should do with Keima, that is before getting another unsuspecting visitor.

The door banged twice, Haqua sighed and got up from her couch now seeing who else would it be.

"_It's probably Yukie it's about time she finally came home."_ She thought while unlocking the door. When Haqua did open the door, her eyes widened hugely by seeing who it was.

It was someone way more unexpecting then Yukie but instead someone that she had never seen. The girl had straight black hair with a pink ribbons to the sides of her hair and had light grey eyes.

She looked around nervously and had a small blush on her face. "Uh...Hello." The girl spoke very shyly.

Haqua was stunned and confused at the same time. "_Wait this girl isn't she...?" _Her thought was interrupted when the girl spoke again.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you at a time like this but..." Blush started to rise on her face, Haqua noticed and stared at her sharply.

"Wait a second have I seen you before, what's your name?" Haqua interrupted.

"Oh yeah...um my...name is." The girl's blush disappeared and she then stood firmly.

"Shiori Shiomiya."

**Thanks for reading Chapter 6! Hope you liked it although it really wasn't much but still I really wanted to release this on the Fourth of July! (Due to me being an American xD) Anyway next chapters will focus a lot more on what the two will do with these rising feelings for each other and the big date of course! And also the ETA for those chapters are going to be unknown because I seriously don't know how long or how good it'll be.**

**Like usual hope you liked the story and don't be afraid to support it with a review,favorite,follow whatever suits you. I'll see you guys when I return hopefully in a week or two or possibly earlier so later everyone :D.**

**Also happy 4th of July! **


	7. Help with a Cost

**Hey guys another chapter is finally up again! And also before I finish thank you for all the support with this fandom! I just wanted all of you to know that I highly appreciate all of it and with that i'll meet you at the bottom as always.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Haqua sat on her couch with a puzzled expression, here she was sitting with a girl Keima had conquered a while back. While she didn't immediately know how or why she had sudden popped into her home she still decided to listen in and see what was it she had wanted.

Shiori sat on the couch with a shy look on her face. The girl had been a bit more outgoing after Keima had conquered her though she was still a shy and quiet girl who loved to be taken away by books.

Haqua continued to glance at the bibliophile. "So um...Shiori is it? What brings you here?" She gave a small smile towards her.

The quiet girl kept silent for a minute, making Haqua stare at her even more. Only that just made Shiori look at her and quickly glance back to the floor.

Haqua let out a silent sigh until she heard a voice.

"I was told that...if I had a problem that...i could..." Shiori stopped and started to turn red.

"If you had a problem you could?" Haqua questioned curiously.

"That I could come here!" Shiori let out a quiet yell before putting a hand on her mouth, blushing in embarrassment.

The distract chief stared at Shiori with a confused look on her face. "Eh? Who told you that?"

Before Shiori could comply, Haqua had hatched a picture of Elsie in her mind when she had came over to ask her for a problem. Then she thought about how Elsie left and another knock was instant, with that she knew that it was most likely Elsie who had did that.

She sighed, then turned back to the shy librarian girl. Haqua hadn't known much about her except for being a conquest target Keima had conquered.

"Um...excuse me." Shiori gained Haqua's attention.

"Huh? Oh my bad, and please go on about this problem your having." Haqua smiled again to Shiori.

"Well right now I'm...having a problem with..." Shiori's started to turn red as a tomato.

"A problem with...?" Haqua leaned closer to Shiori causing her to jump a little.

Shiori turned redder and kept her mouth closed for a small amount of time. Until she opened her mouth again.

"I'm having a problem with...with..."

She turned to Haqua with red all on her face, Haqua noticed quickly about her face.

"Are you okay? No need to force yourself."

Shiori continued to look away from Haqua still red like a strawberry. "K-Kei..."

Haqua's eyes widened largely after hearing the beginning sentence. "Wait Kei...

Do you mean..."

She looked even more in shock when saying the final words "Katusragi...?"

* * *

Keima finished his shower and headed directly to his room but before fully opening the door, he saw someone sitting on his bed. He turned on the light to reveal it was actually Elsie sitting on his bed looking around the room whistling a small tune.

As he entered, Elsie acted to be surprised. "Kami-nii sama what are you doing here?"

"It's my room Elsie, why wouldn't I be in here." He sighed when he pointed out the obvious answer to the question.

Keima walked over to his gaming chair and let out another sigh while getting his PFP out. "So what is it you want now?"

"Well..." Elsie played around with her fingers. "I went over to Haqua's house, just to get more details about..."

"You went to ask her more about what happened last night to see how I was doing in the conquest, right?" Keima glared down at his PFP. "And i'm betting she was so nervous about telling you the truth that she just told you we were just going to the mall."

Elsie's eyes widened. "How did you know!?"

Keima kept his eyes glued to the PFP screen staring at the current dating sim he was playing. "It's not that hard to figure it out with that guilty look on you."

"Also if you're think I'm letting her take over the conquest, you're wrong cause Friday, the conquest will officially begin." Keima briefly adjusted his glasses.

"What?" Elsie stared at Keima sharply.

"Those last attempts I made didn't do much at all they were all petty attempts, but now this chance I can redeem this whole conquest."

"And see what's this feeling I've been getting about her lately." He murmured silently.

"So Friday you're really going to conquer Haqua?" Elsie asked to get it down.

"You heard, and what you heard was right." Keima kept his eyes peeled on the screen upon conquering another heroine in the game he was playing.

After finishing he turned towards his window and saw the moon shining through. "Let the conquest begin!" He said with a great amount of determination. It was time for Keima to stop the misconducted plans resulting in multiple failures and it was now time for him to step it up. And this time he wasn't going to take failure as an option.

Elsie just stared at him as always, she knew give up wasn't a word that had existed in his dictionary and that always seemed to make her feel even more confident when not knowing about his plans.

She gave a smile to Keima and yawned hinting she was ready to head to bed. Elsie got up from the bed and left the room before Keima called her.

"Elsie." She turned her head towards her partner.

"I'm going to need you to come with me to the mall this Friday." He stared at the pitch black darkness out his window while the moon shined.

"You can always count on me Kami-nii sama!" Elsie happily replied.

Keima answered with a quick nod and turned his chair around. Elsie closed the door and hurried into her bed, after also failing the plan with Keima a day ago she knew as well not to be a burden to her partner no matter what the cost.

With that the two went into their beds, well Elsie did, Keima was up until 1 A.M finishing up some plans and maneuvers in case something heads south with the plan he had in mind. Keima let out a short yawn and picked up some of the papers he was writing on and then put them up in a small drawer.

Keima dragged himself towards the bed after finishing up the last of the conquest plans for Haqua. She didn't have a loose soul though, she had acted a lot more unusual lately so that had made Keima wonder what was going on with her, and what better way to find out than a conquest.

It would be difficult, but nothing was to difficult for a God of Conquest.

* * *

_The Next Day_

_Thursday one day before Mall Date._

Haqua woke up rubbing her head, last night was random specially with Elsie coming over to ask what happened with her and Keima and then her covering it up with just them going to the mall although that wasn't the start of it. After Elsie had left, Haqua had gotten another visitor only it wasn't anyone she had thought in particular but someone she had never met in her life yet known little about.

It made her feel a bit weird knowing she had helped someone yet, jeopardized a terrible day to help.

_Last Night..._

Shiori shook her head slowly

Shiori just replied with a brief nod causing Haqua to stare at her with confusion. "_If Keima conquered this girl, then how come she can still remember everything? And what is her problem with Keima as well?"_

Haqua of course knew thinking wasn't going to give her that answer though it had made her feel astonished like a scientist when discovering this. She still focused her attention back on the bibliophile who still had a nervous shy expression and a problem to be solved.

"What is your problem with Katsuragi?" She asked curiously.

"...I-It's hard to explain." Shiori shyly asked.

"Also another not trying to be mean or rude, why did you come to me for this?"

Shiori again turned a little red. "S-She told me that, you knew him best s-so...i decided to come to you..."

Elsie popped again in Haqua's mind causing her to let out a long sigh.

"So can you please?" Shiori looked in desperate need.

"How can I help if you told me your problem is..."

"I just want to know h-how I can s-spend more time with him." Shiori quietly answered the problem that she had wanted Haqua to solve.

"Y-You want to know how you can spend more time...with him?" Haqua stammered at the sentence to be responded by Shiori giving a quick nod.

Haqua felt a little funny and thought why should she answer the question making her feel jealous though she immediately shoved the feeling out of the way. "_I like Katsuragi, but being jealous over him...that's too far."_

She again stared at the blushing librarian as she was looking in need for the answer to this long awaited problem.

"If you want just want to spend more time with him then just ask him that you wanna hang out." Haqua simply replied with a small smile.

Shiori had a look incredible shyness on her face to the point Haqua could see that she couldn't do it herself. So instead she did something she knew she would regret in the morning, yet Shiori was in need of trying to get closer to him so why not.

"In a matter of fact if you can't, then why don't you come to the mall this Friday. Keima will be there due to a game clearance happening."

Truth be told, there was a clearance sale but only for the opposite gender type Dating Sims.

Shiori started to look happy when hearing that, although she knew it wouldn't be 100% easy engaging in conversation with him.

"A-Are you sure?" She asked Haqua with a hint of nervousness.

"Positive." Haqua smiled back at the library girl.

"Just meet me there at 3'o clock ok?"

Shiori didn't know what to say or feel, instead she just stared at Haqua with a understanding glare.

Haqua nodded happily. "I promise, you and Katsuragi will be just fine." Although she knew that Friday was her and Katsuragi's date and she did regret it but not too much.

* * *

_Present Day_

Once she remembered all that it made her feel dumb but happy that she was able to help someone, although the girl had remembered the conquest even though when a girl get's conquered she is supposed to have no memory of what happened the following days.

She didn't know whether to report it or just leave it be, or was it best to let it be found out on it's own.

But all she really knew was her and Keima's day at the mall was now going to be nothing more but a simple hang out than what she last expected.

**The usual, thanks for reading another chapter everyone! I also still have to give out more of my thanks for all the support! I really never expected it to be this big so I have to keep going on about it just a huge thanks. **

**Anyway chapters will now be posted every two weeks although I know I most likely won't be able to follow up with it. Still i'll do as much as I can since im trying to enjoy the rest of my summer before School comes back in August so trying to balance all of it out.**

**Anyway i'll see you all next chapter, and please keep the support for this fandom! It makes me work even harder knowing i've got you guys to keep me going!**

**Have a good day xD**


	8. Searching For Answers

**Here you go everyone, The 8th chapter of Master of Capture! I'll see you all at the bottom as always, please enjoy!**

Chihiro stared outside of her window as the morning rose in her home. So many thoughts had clouded her head all on one person.

The God of Conquest.

Lately she had spotted Keima multiple times ever since she had been in that event in the park a couple days back. And now she had just spotted him almost kissing Haqua again due to the her first seeing it not to long ago.

She couldn't help but to feel slightly jealous of everything she saw though tried to get rid of it by trying to be happy for him. Though she couldn't get off the feeling of getting a warm passionate feeling for him, even if did all that she knew it couldn't mean that...right?

"_Why should I be jealous about whats going with him I should be happy..." _Chihiro thought deeply staring out the window.

"_Wait...who am I kidding I shouldn't be thinking about it like this way, I know he's a lot more gentle and..."_ That thought was cut short when her phone rang.

Chihiro picked up and opened the phone. "Hello?"

"Chihiro where are you?" The voice was identical to Ayumi's.

"Oh...I'm sorry I woke up late."

"Well hurry up, we can't start practice without you."

"Alright I'll be there." Chihiro closed her phone and went towards her shower.

After the quick shower she put her clothes on, grabbed her guitar and left the house.

* * *

Keima stood outside the doorway waiting patiently for Elsie. The two were going to Keima's standard everyday gaming store due to them having another one of those infamous dating sim sales that would happen unexpectedly come out almost every week.

But this time Elsie would tag along although it was common for her to do so, it made him get mad whenever he had to wait for her to finish her hair or whatever girls had to do since it was out of his question to know.

As he waited more thoughts of Haqua appeared but this time minus the conquest plan.

He this time thought of her then something more than a demon or an average conquest target but now as someone he cared about. Also when he thought about her he this time didn't think away about it but instead took it head on, Keima knew that suppressing his feelings for Haqua would probably just get worse so he let go through his head.

Throughout Keima's thoughts, he didn't evade one thing about Haqua's traits but better yet he had felt more accepting of them rather than so harsh.

Yeah it was a pain to be hit by her scythe all the time but he knew she was someone else then just a conquest target, but instead she was the demon that had helped him in a good array of conquests. After that memories of everything they had been through together was appearing in his mind, causing Keima to feel a whole new view for her other than just a simple target.

Before he knew it, Elsie stood right in front of him.

"Kami-nii sama?" She came face to face with the _god._

Keima shook off the thoughts of Haqua and turned his attention back to reality. "Elsie I see your finally done."

"Yep!" She smiled happily.

Keima just nodded to her. "Alright, lets go."

The two walked onwards towards the gaming store where once reaching it, Keima couldn't at all focus on what games he would want next.

All his mind was focused on was none other than the purple haired demon known as Haqua Du Lot Herminium.

It did bug him at this point now, though he had really needed to focus on the demon due to her being a main conquest character and it was quite crucial that he think of all the possibilities of what could happen in the conquest.

But it wasn't that obviously.

As he went through game through game, Elsie felt a little concerned about Keima. She watched him look at game to game, usually he knew what'd he come for and leave but this, this was strangely different.

Elsie came up to him. "Kami-nii sama, what seems to be the problem?"

"What do you mean by...problem?" Keima spoke in a irritated tone.

"Well...your going through all the games as if they were nothing."

Keima turned his attention over to Elsie. "And?"

"You'd usually..." She paused before continuing. "Wait is this about...Haqua?"

Keima's jumped a little when he heard Haqua's name. "W-What would make you think that?"

"You have been working very hard on the conquest with her and you seem to be busy with it all the time."

"It's none of your business!" Keima shouted quickly causing a small amount of attention around the store.

Elsie looked in a bit of shock after he yelled at her. "Sorry..."

All Keima did in return was stare at her for a little bit and then sighed. "Lets just...leave."

Shortly after saying that Keima felt funny, he had never left that store at all without buying a single game before, though with that thought. He knew that the conquest with Haqua had to be completed, otherwise he'd be in this condition forever.

"_Tomorrow...just has to be perfect."_ He thought silently to himself.

The _god _still didn't understand the current feelings he was going with however, like usual it didn't mean that the conquest was over.

But with those things in his head, the most unexpected popped into his head as a lightbulb.

As he was about to leave the store he stopped in front of Elsie. "Kami-nii sama, whats the...?"

"Elsie...i need to ask a favor from you."

"Hmm?" Elsie widened her eyes. "What may that be?"

A small silence went on after Elsie spoke that sentence, a couple moments later Keima finally replied.

"Just make sure Haqua meets me at the mall."

Elsie was at first confused for a second until she noticed Keima had left her.

"Kami-nii sama!"

* * *

"Katsuragi such lovely attire your wearing." Haqua spoke to herself into her mirror.

"What? You like what I'm wearing? Why thank you." She then shook her head after finishing that sentence.

"No, no. It can't be like that." Haqua had been practicing what she was going to say to Keima on the big date tomorrow, well get together since of accepting Shiori's help request.

It hadn't made no sense why she had now wanted to now spend more time with Keima after she'd been conquered a while back.

Still, it made sense to help her due to the bibliophiles shy nature.

Haqua sighed to herself after thinking that to herself, she kept wondering what would had happened if she had just said no instead of sure. If she had, it would've just been Keima and her for a good portion of the day.

That thought had caused her to blush up brightly.

But again if she had Shiori would've been left behind with no one to help her and her confused emotions with Keima. And it would also give her the answer to how she just had ask her for help on the subject of Keima, due to her being already conquered.

Those questions hit her hard that night as she walked out the bathroom.

"_Why would she ask me for help? If she does remember what could it mean? Could it mean that they actually..."_

"_Like Katsuragi?"_

She didn't wanna admit it, yet it was possible.

Before Haqua opened the door to her room Yukie approached towards the bathroom.

"Ah hey, Haq-chan! How are you?"

Haqua turn towards her partner. "Everything's...going well."

Yukie notice Haqua's face stiffen, she was about to speak but Haqua went into her room before she could speak.

Once Haqua left her partner she collapsed on her bed and sighed, the days have been the same. She thinks about Keima for a while then, wonder what she'll do next. It was like a never ending pattern that she couldn't get out of. But at least it meant she was getting closer to him and that was her main goal yet, she knew it would've gotten better.

Before she turned in for the day, she heard a phone ring in the living room.

Haqua was going to ignore it, but it was 9:30.

She got off the bed and left her room to head towards the phones ringing. As she got closer, Haqua saw a phone flash up on the couch.

"Eh?" Haqua noticed the unique phone on the couch.

She picked it up to instantly recognize it was Elsies. "Must of forgotten it when she spoke to me."

Haqua then turned her attention to the Caller ID.

Chihiro Kosaka.

"Hmm..." Haqua tried to recall the name before remembering the times her and Keima were alone.

She couldn't help but to let out a blush when remembering that kiss he gave to her, although she knew it really was nothing.

Haqua turned her attention back to the phone. "Should I answer? It'd be right since I can return it to Elsie tomorrow and tell her that this girl had wanted to talk to her."

Considering the following, Haqua opened the phone.

At first it was silent, until a voice was heard from the screen. "Hello? Elly?"

Haqua kept quiet, although she knew it was the right thing to tell Chihiro that Elsie had forgot her phone.

As the purple haired demon kept quiet, Chihiro spoke again.

"Elly...if your there I need to tell you something."

"It's about your brother...Keima."

Haqua's eyes widened at those words, she wanted to speak but had no choice but to listen.

"I-It's...i think..." Chihiro stammered on the call making Haqua lean in closer to the phone.

"I think i-i'm..." The phone started to break up

"in...L-Love...W-With" At those very words, the phone died.

Haqua removed the phone from her ear and stared down at it, as the batteries died.

"_W-Who did she mean she loves? I-It can't be Katsuragi...It just can't..."_

Haqua continued to think deeply as she glare at the small phone, she fliped it shut and took it to her room to give back to Elsie later. After doing so she got into her bed and turned off the lights, the next day was pretty crucial for her and Keima's relationship and could mean a lot for her. The possibilities tomorrow do a lot to the twos relationship so it was quite crucial that Haqua turn that little hang out she said, into a date without Keima knowing it.

But now things were getting a bit strange, from Shiori asking for help with helping her get closer to Keima and now Chihiro saying she loved him was causing a stir to her.

Still she knew none of that could get in the way tomorrow.

Well...hopefully.

**Hey all nice to see you once more for the 8th chapter of this fandom! I have good news and bad news, first good news is next chapters are all going quite the cliffhangers and suprises that will pop from the blue however bad news is, I got school again :(**

**So anyway on that note, please stay in touch with this fandom to keep it running and going strong like I said in the last chapter you guys are what keeps me going with this fandom so please keep up with the support!**

**As usual, next chapter i'll see you all again! **

**Thanks for reading :D**


End file.
